Love Triangle
by NinjaLovers
Summary: Can Break be able to save Gilbert from his fantasies of Oz? Or will he forever lose his beloved Raven?
1. A Lover's Kiss

Chapter 1: A Lover's Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Pandora hearts!

**Pairings: **Seme (Break) & Uke (Gilbert), Seme (Gilbert) & Uke (Oz), and maybe a few other couples that may be originals of mine.

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Teacher and student relationship and co-worker and co-worker relationship. Yaoi, which means boyXboy love. There is going to be SMUT…But not yet.

**Summary: **

**Author: Ninjalovers**

**Author's Notes: **I was inspired to make this story, after watching Pandora Hearts and then seeing my Dad sleeping on the couch. Oh I would also like to note that this is my _very_ first story. So I would really love it if you could review and tell me how I did. This story is dedicated to my friend, Hannah. She's funny, and is totally awesome! If it wasn't for her encouraging me to write, then I might not have started this series. Don't forget to review!^^ and if anyone would want to become my Beta Reader that would be nice.

**NEW Author's Notes: **Well, if you read this story before you might see a few changes thanks to my new Beta reader(Persephone Crux)'s help.^^ So I do hope you'll like the editing of this story than the last one. Thanks for reading and remember to R&R!

* * *

><p>~Gilbert's Dream~<p>

"…" a distance voice was heard, but he couldn't make what it was and shrug it off, Oz called out to Gilbert as he poked his head in to see if he was there. When he spotted the raven-haired man with hazel eyes sitting at the desk indulged in his work like usual, no, engrossed might be a better word to use. Oz sighed, as he walked into the classroom and shut the door silently behind him.

He called out a bit louder than the first time. He stood in front of the desk. He quickly hopped up onto the desk, sitting right on top of Gilbert's paperwork.

Gilbert sighed as he took off his glasses and laid them next to Oz. He looked up at the young blonde haired man. "Would you mind getting off of my students book report?"

"Gilbert, I was talking to you." He said, pouting like a child with his arms crossed. "I mean, you ask me to come here after school and you didn't even hear me when I called out your name! Why am I even here anyway?"

Gilbert fidgeted with the pen in his hand, eyes averted from the man in front of him. Oz noticed this rather unusual display of hesitation and met it with a concerned frown.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Gilbert refused to meet his eyes for a few moments, adjusting himself in his seat nervously. His breaths seemed shaky and his manner hesitant.

"I love you, Oz." Gilbert confessed to him softly and a calm expression vividly appear on his face, as if saying he was both frightened and relieved in the same time. He gently took Oz's hand and kissed it.

"W-What?" Oz stammered, blushing brightly, not 100% sure if he heard correctly.

"I am deeply in love with you, Oz Vessalius." Gilbert said softly his lips curling into a sweet, dangerous smile.

Oz was a bit shocked at Gilbert's confession to him to say the least. He had always thought of Gilbert as more of a brother than anything else…sometimes, as an ordinary teacher who would bug him and tell him not to do things that Oz found amusing and fun. He had never given the slightest thought to 'Gilbert the lover', and HIS lover nonetheless!

Though in a way, what scared him more than being in a relationship with 'Gilbert the Teacher' was being in a relationship with 'Gilbert the Man'. Oz had never pictured himself with a man before.

He would sometimes daydream about Alice in ways that, if she should find out, he might be killed on the spot. His daydreams would be especially focused on her breasts. They would feel so warm and soft when he finally was able to touch them. That thought made him shudder even as he tried to focus on Gilbert.

Oz then looked down at Gilbert. But Gilbert was a man…He didn't have breast like her…Or at least, he shouldn't. Well, Oz was pretty sure that Gilbert didn't. Though, even without breasts, he had to admit that Gilbert was attractive and handsome…even a little bit sexy. Now that he could get a real good look at him in a close and potentially very deadly range, he could admit these things. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were stuck painfully in his throat as the blush that appeared lightly on his cheeks started to darkened.

Gilbert took that as an invitation to steal a kiss. He gently wrapped his arm around Oz's waist and pulled Oz onto his lap. Gilbert leant down, tilting his head ever so slightly as he kissed the small blonde boy's lips sweetly. He could feel Oz melt into his arms as he deepened the kiss…

-Gilbert's POV-

Gilbert was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming away about how warm and soft Oz's lips would be against his. He loved this boy, whom he could only have in his dreams; lusted after him with a passion he felt timid to approach. There had always been a slight problem with a possible relationship between himself and Oz which was the age gap. Oz was 15 and he himself was 25, and ten years wasn't something to overlook. While in his dreams he brimmed with arousal and desire, he woke up feeling cold and empty – like his love was futile. His love was futile. But that had never stopped him from dreaming about the beautiful, blonde-haired and emerald eyed youth. However, because the said raven was so indulged in his dream of Oz, he was not aware of the soft closing of the cabinet doors. Nor did he hear the light footsteps walking into his room.

-Break's POV-

Break and Gilbert had been living together in the same apartment for years now. Break already knew everything there was to know about Gilbert and yet, it seemed, Gilbert barely knew a thing about Break. Well, about his past at any road. And he would very much like to keep it that way. He rather actually enjoyed his time that was filled with the adorable raven. Like when he started sleeping in the cabinet nude…

~2 years earlier~

Break was sleeping peacefully in the cabinet. It had been a bit hot the past few days, so he decided to sleep nude that day. He dreamt sweet dreams of Gilbert and him playing chess. Gilbert sleepily made his way out of his room, dragging his feet some as he stood in front of the cabinet. He grabbed the knob of the cabinet, opened it and reached in.

With his brain still half asleep, he grabbed Break's manhood firmly. Gilbert pulled on it roughly and then stopped. His looked wide-eyed into the cabinet and stared at Break's dick for a very long moment. His whole body seemed to freeze up.

Between the pain and pleasure of Gilbert practically pumping his dick in his hand, Break let out a blissful groan as he slowly woke up, looking groggily up at Gilbert.

"Gilbert," he said softly with one of his devilish smiles. "If I didn't know better, I would think you'd want to play with my dick. What, with the way you're staring at it and all." Gilbert let out a girlish scream and let go of Break's manhood. He scrambled to his feet as he ran back to his room as fast as he could. Suffice it to say he took a VERY long shower that morning. Meanwhile Break was laughing his ass off still sitting comfortably in the cabinet.

End Flashback

Break casually strolled over to Gilbert's bed and let out a faint sound that could have been a longing sigh. He stared happily down at the raven, before chuckling silently. How happy his little raven was tonight.

_'_Gilbert does look cute doesn't he?' he thought to himself idly. 'I wonder who he's dreaming about.' Break frowned at the thought of who it may be. 'It's probably that little punk, Oz. I mean, what does my stupid, precious raven see in him anyway? He's short, he's very childish and he's an airhead. He's 15 for crying out loud! Not to mention he's a complete jerk to Gilbert, even if Gilbert himself doesn't realize it.'

Break let out a frustrated sigh and continued to admire him. Gilbert slept serenely on his side. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair lay beautifully on his face. Break licked lips as he slowly climbed on top of Gilbert, being very careful not to wake him. He then proceeded to lean down and press his warm, slightly rough lips against Gilbert's, kissing him deeply. Those lips WERE just as kissable as he'd always imagined.


	2. A Lover's Regret

Chapter 2: A Lover's Regret

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Pandora hearts!

**Pairings:** Seme (Break) & Uke (Gilbert)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Let there be smut!

**Sneak peep:** "Don't be so bloody causal!" Gilbert snapped angrily, blushing brightly. Break climbed into the bed, moving slowly closer to Gilbert. Read to find out what happens.

**Author's Notes:** Had a sugar rush today, so I wrote another chapter! Still looking for a beta reader though…Oh and this is my first time writing smut, so feel free to tell me how it is.** For those who did not read or go to the first chapter, I got a new Beta Reader so there are changes in the story.** But do enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

><p>-Gilbert's Pov-<p>

* * *

><p>-Gilbert's Pov-<p>

Gilbert rested peacefully, enjoying dreams in which he was performing unspeakably sexy acts on his beloved Oz. In his dreams, the young man was screaming his name in the most beautiful tones and even from the dreamscape he could feel arousal building within him. He felt himself being dragged into the waking world, his golden haired lover fading into the dark blackness of closed eyelids. He mourned the loss of warm desire, replaced instead by cold morning, as it was every morning. Except...except this morning he felt something he had never felt before. He felt the soft press of lips to his own, a chaste, question of a kiss.

In the foggy daze of half sleep, he didn't even know who it was.

But as his senses cleared a little he recognized the faint scent of his roommate. He frowned, pulling his head away from the kiss.

"Break?" he mumbled. It was only after a few minutes of silence that it actually dawned on him what was happening and instead of the lazy, yielding movements of half awake, his body completely froze. He stared wide eyed up at Break, the roommate, expression blank, save for the shock creeping onto his face as the seconds passed.

Regaining some control of his body, he let out a strangled yelp and used all the strength he could muster to push Break off him. It probably had something to do with the adrenaline rush, or because Break wasn't expecting it, but the other man flew straight off the bed onto the floor, with a dazed shocked expression settling on his features.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gilbert hissed angrily.

He grasped the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white with the force of his hold, pulling them up to cover his exposed form. He squirmed uneasily as Break stared at him vacantly from his splayed position on the floor. For a second his expression remained shocked, but then it darkened into something less favorable.

"I was simply giving you a kiss," Break said with a wicked little smile and a devilish tone. He got to his feet, brushing off invisible dust, sauntering to sit on the edge of the bed. If it was possible, Gilbert further tightened his grip on the sheet, inching further away from his roommate and closer to the wall.

"Don't be so bloody casual about it!" Gilbert snapped furiously; face turning a scarlet red color. Break climbed up further onto the bed, moving closer to Gilbert, a predator's look in his eyes. Gilbert crept further towards the wall.

"Come now Gilbert," a shudder went up Gilbert's spine at the use of his name in that tone – a tone that spoke of all the evil, naughty things that Break was planning to do. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little, bitty kiss?" the smirk on his face as he uttered those words, the malevolent violence apparent in his tone frightened the raven haired man more than he would ever care to admit. Break's grin only widened at the apparent fear written all over Gilbert's face. He happened to find this part of Gilbert rather adorable.

"S-stop! Get away from me!" Gilbert shrieked. Break was inches away from cornering Gilbert against the wall. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled. Break paid no heed to Gilbert's cries, instead slamming his hands onto the wall, either side of Gilbert's head. Gilbert jumped. Shivers raced down his spine, piercing his insides unpleasantly, any traces of arousal lingering from the dream well and truly taken care of.

"I said get away!" Gilbert screamed hysterically, tears watering his eyes, making them glisten in the early morning sun filtering in from the window.

Break bit his lip, reaching one hand down to caress gently at the side of Gilbert's face. The raven's eyes widened, breath coming in short, shallow gasps. However, whether this was from fear or something else, Gilbert wasn't quite sure. He cringed when soft lips pressed to his cheek where that too warm hand had been before.

"C'mon, open those pretty little eyes," Break whispered into Gilbert's ear, causing another set of shudders to wrack his frame.

"P-please, let go of me," Gilbert plead breathlessly. Break seemed disinclined to listen to him, instead deciding to press the raven haired man down into the mattress, body flush against the shivering form of his roommate.

He seemed fully engrossed in what he was doing – pressing small, opened mouth kisses to glistening flesh, nipping at the rapid pulse beat beneath his tongue. Gilbert squirmed under Break's ministrations, body extra sensitive due to the adrenaline coursing through his body. Break's hands caressed his sides, his hips and his face, fingers mapping the body underneath him.

Gilbert could do nothing but lie there breathlessly, frightened and take it.

Break straddled Gilbert's narrow hips, hands cradling Gilbert's jaw, obvious erection pressing up against Gilbert's crotch. He stared wide eyed at the man above him, this man who was wide awake, staring at him with such intensity, such desire and passion that it stole the rest of his breath.

"I don't want to hurt you," Break whispered hoarsely, sincerity present in the way his thumbs gently caressed Gilbert's cheeks. That Break had stopped to tell him this, to plead with him like this, when he could just take what he wanted, tugged at Gilbert's heart. His body felt like it was crying out for gentleness, for any touch; for something to push away the loneliness of waking without Oz; of waking without anyone.

It felt so good to be touched and wanted in this way that he could scarcely believe the intensity of reaction.

"Please don't..." don't hurt me. Don't stop loving me. Don't stop making me feel this good. He couldn't bring himself to say most of what he wanted, but he hoped that it was conveyed in his eyes, in the relaxation of his body underneath Break's.

And Break seemed to understand.

The lighter haired man let a gentle smile curve his lip, feeling a tense-ness bleed out of his body at the obvious sign of surrender. He pressed a light kiss to Gilbert's forehead, a silent thank you for letting them have this, before he pressed his lips forcefully to the smaller man's lips, practically trying to swallow him whole.

Gilbert moaned under his mouth, and Break could feel it in his hands as he caressed gently down Gilbert's chest. Gilbert's hands clawed at his back, pulling him closer until they were pressed close together once again and Break could feel every sound that left Gilbert's chest.

They broke the kiss, both panting, only to delve back in again. Break kept his eyes peeled, wanting to see every single bit of composure leave Gilbert's form while Break ravished him.

Gilbert's eyes were heavy lidded, the parts Break could see clouded with lust. His cheeks were flushed and sweat glistened on his brow. Parting again, Gilbert let out a groan from swollen, kiss bruised lips. Breaks cock throbbed at the sight.

Gilbert was beautiful, gorgeous and all together fuckable.

Break let out a strangled moan, all but tearing Gilbert's night clothes off his slim frame. Gilbert let out a harsh laugh.

"Eager?" he asked breathlessly, mischief lighting his eyes with good humor. Break smirked.

"Hard-ly," he snickered, kissing, biting and sucking down Gilbert's pale chest. Gilbert let out a low moan, fingers digging into Break's head, pressing his face closer to his body. Hands came up and held his wrists as Break raised his head.

"Not so rough, you could damage my face," a little smirk twisted his lips. Gilbert chuckled, fingers flexing in midair.

"Aww, but I like it rough," he said with a grin. Break laughed, biting down hard on Gilbert's nipple. The raven haired man let out a yelp and Break could feel his erection twitch through the thin cotton underwear that Break had generously left on the panting man.

"Pervert," Break laughed. Gilbert scowled down at the grinning man.

"Says the person who tried to rape me in my sleep," he countered, only a little breathless. Break ground his hips down into Gilbert's and Gilbert practically melted.

"Stop teasing," Gilbert groaned, rocking his hips against Break's. Break smirked a little and with one last nip to Gilbert's pert nipples, causing the other to let out another deliciously sexy yelp, let go of Gilbert's wrists and continued to remove the rest of their clothes.

Break palmed himself once his underwear was removed, at the sight of Gilbert, red faced and panting on the bed. His skin glistened with sweat and his eyes were heavy lidded, focused on Break, desire in them almost enough to make Break come right there and then.

However, he restrained himself. He wanted to last until Gilbert came; he wanted them to finish together. With a kiss to Gilbert's lips, he settled himself between the raven haired man's legs, eyes fixated on the firm, engorged cock straining against a taut stomach.

Gilbert brought his hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Break's neck. His hips bucked reflexively.

"C'mon," he moaned impatiently, "get on with it." Break grabbed hold of Gilbert's other hand and pressed his mouth to the palm, eyes still fixed on Gilbert's cock. He licked and sucked at Gilbert's fingers, trying hard not to smile as Gilbert tried to create friction for his cock with nothing. Gilbert let out a guttural moan, and it took all of Break's self-control not to come.

He pressed his own free hand to Gilbert's face and watched, entranced, as Gilbert sucked and licked his own palm and fingers with wild abandon. His cock twitched and he could see the glimmer of payback in Gilbert's eyes, nearly overridden by lust.

Once he deemed their hands slick enough, he brought Gilbert's hand to rest on his erection and he grasped Gilbert's cock with his own. Gilbert caught on pretty quickly and started stroking and tugging on Break's engorged member, slightly out of sync with the lighter haired man's ministrations on his own.

Gilbert brought Break down into a passionate, open mouthed, wet kiss as their erections pressed together, sending a shudder of pleasure up both of their spines; synchronous moans coming from each of them.

Through the haze of desire, their mouths pressed against each other, not even kissing, just breathing into each other, they rocked their hips against each other, hands gripping and touching each other's cock's as the pressure built up in their groins.

Gilbert released Break's cock, spreading his legs wider so Break could press against him deeper as he gripped hold of Break's ass, pushing Break's hips further into him while his other hand stroked and scratched at Break's head.

Break held both of their erections together, meeting every buck and rock of Gilbert's hips. He moaned against Gilbert's lips, his head falling down to rest on Gilbert's shoulder as he groaned louder and louder. Gilbert's cries matched his and soon his hand was fumbling, gracelessly, with their cocks as the pressure built and built and built.

With one last cry and buck, Gilbert's dick twitched and released streaming white fluid onto their chests, Break not far behind.

Their cocks continued to twitch between them as they panted, breathlessly, bodies shuddering at the intensity of their orgasms. Gilbert stroked Break's head with both hands, fingers twirling and twining in his hair, seemingly on reflex. Break pressed small kisses to Gilbert's throat as he wiped his hand on the first thing his hand came into contact with, which happened to be Gilbert's night shirt.

After a few minutes, Break pushed himself away from Gilbert and was surprised to see tears in the man's eyes. He brought his clean hand up to caress Gilbert's cheek, but the dark haired man shied away from his touch, opting instead to disentangle them and pull the duvet over his shuddering form, shrinking before Break's eyes. Break frowned at him, confused.

"Gil-"

"Get out," Gilbert muttered hoarsely, curling up smaller beneath the covers. Break could barely see the raven head above the covers. Break tried again, resting a hand on Gilbert's covered shoulder. Gilbert flinched away.

"Get out!" Gilbert screamed, voice slightly muffled by the duvet. Break, confused and not a little betrayed, hopped off the bed and walked out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU, BREAK!" Gilbert cried under the covers for a while.

And it was at that moment that Break realized he was going to be in hell for a while. He sadly went and took a shower before crawling into his favorite cabinet again.


	3. A Lover's Betrayal

Chapter 3: A Lover's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Pandora hearts!

**Pairings: **Seme(Oz) & Uke (Gilbert)

**Warnings:** Teacher and student relationship and SMUT…

**Sneak Peek: **Oz pins Gilbert down onto his bed and starts tearing off his clothes like a wild animal tearing into meat. He used Gilbert's tie to catch the waving hands and tied them together. A light blush coated his cheeks as his eyes rolled almost to the back of his head. Oz drinks his seed greedily and sucks on his cock hard. "Oz...stop..." Gilbert mumbled lazy. Oz gently bit down on the shaft and shook his head. Gilbert yelped and whimpered. "Let go please, Oz!"

* * *

><p>-Gilbert's POV-<p>

The past month was probably Gilbert's most peaceful yet worst period in his life. Every night for the past two weeks, he dreamt of Break pounding into him ruthlessly and saying things that Gilbert would rather not repeat to anyone else, ever. It got so bad that he would wake up in a wet sticky mess. This, more than anything, made him glad beyond measure that he did not share a room with the other this was happening Gilbert could really careless, seeing that his undying love already belonged Oz. Oz was all that Gilbert needed. He did not need Break nor Break's annoying habits. As Gilbert pondered this, a said blonde teenage boy nervously walked up to his desk and said in such a quiet voice that Gilbert barely heard him, "N-Nightray-sensei."

"Hm?" Gilbert looked up at his student, his eyes stopping at the envelope that trembling in the teen's small hands. "What is that, Oz?" Oz turned a bright red and quickly bowed, holding the envelope out to him.

"Please read it!" He practically shouted. Gilbert blushed and took the letter from Oz's shaking hands. By the time Gilbert finished reading the letter inside, he was as red as a tomato. He cautiously handed the letter back to his beloved student. He glanced around and seeing that his classroom was empty except for himself and Oz. He started to laugh madly. This was completely and utterly insane. There was no way that Oz would even attempt doing something like this. Especially when Gilbert was pretty sure that Oz was straight. His laughter was suddenly interpreted by a pair of soft lips smashing against his. Oz's tongue invaded Gilbert's mouth, tracing and tasting every part of it could find. Gilbert was unable to move mainly from pure shock...Which only lasted about three seconds before a random fist shattered his classroom's door's window. Both Gilbert jumped at the sudden sound and held Oz tightly. He was so busy trying to figure out whose fist it was, that he had not heard Oz chuckling.

-Oz and Gilbert's POV-

Oz smirked as his hand slipped between Gilbert's legs, his fingers grasping the zipper clip of the pants and pulling it down. He chuckled when Gilbert released him from his grasp and looked at him almost in disgust.

"Oz, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked coolly. The question wasn't what pissed Oz off. No, it was the way it was asked that pissed Oz. he had spilled his heart out in that letter and this bastard just laughed at him. Then when he kisses him, he doesn't want to take their love for each other to the next level? Oz stood up, grabbed up Gilbert by his shirt, and slammed him down on the cold floor. Well, that's too damn bad. Oz pins Gilbert down onto his bed and starts tearing off his clothes like a wild animal tearing into meat. He used Gilbert's tie to catch the waving hands and tied them together.

Gilbert turns a bright red and tries to free himself from the accursed tie. "O-OZ! T-This is wrong! Please s-stop!" Oz roughly grabs Gilbert's shoulders and sucks on his neck. Gilbert bites his bottom lip. He places his hands on Oz's chest and pushes against Oz. He shutters almost violently when Oz left hickeys on his neck, biting his bottom to prevent the moans to escape from him. Oz takes Gilbert's tied wrists and uses it to flip Gilbert over. Gilbert's bottom up in the air, while his right cheek was pressed against the cold title. Oz presses Gilberts head down as he unzips his pants.

"NO! Oz stops it!" Gilbert cried, wiggling around fiercely.

"Do you realize how much I love you? Your mine, always have been and always will be," Oz growled huskily to Gilbert and gave Gilbert's ass a slap.

Gilbert yelped and stared up at Oz. "Did you just slap my ass?" He asked, now turning a deep crimson. Oz smiled as he forcefully and quickly without warning slid his cock into his ass. Tears swelled up in Gilbert's eyes as he felt the foreign object entered him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as Oz thrust into him roughly and forcibly. Gilbert screams and begs desperately for Oz to stop, while Oz smiles as Gilbert begs and continues to fuck him. After a few minutes Oz hit a particular spot in Gilbert that made Gilbert suddenly moan loudly in pleasure. He blushed at the outburst. Oz smirks and began fucking him rougher.

"Oz I-I'm going to come..." Gilbert whines, his whole body rocking from the rough thrusts into him.

Oz snarled. "Not yet," He slides a cock ring on Gilbert's cock that he had been saving for this day. Gilbert trembled at his need for release was declined. The moans and tears spilled out of him as Oz continued to fuck him. Oz reaches around, grabs his member and begins to slowly stroke it as he slides his cock deep.

"NO OZ! Don't grab me there!" Gilbert whined, trying to squirm away from Oz only to have the cock deeper into him. Oz moaned softly in Gilbert's ear and spilled his seed into Gilbert's ass. Gilbert arched his back so much that he thought his back was going to break. He whimpered loudly, wishing for release as well.

"Oh does my Gilbert want to cum?" Oz teases and plays with the ring as he strokes Gilberts cock a bit faster.

"Yes! Please O-Oz!" He begged. Oz pulls his cock out slowly, and then teases Gilbert by sucking on the head. Gilbert jumped at the sudden sucking and moaned. "Oz..." Oz starts rubbing Gilbert's cock against his teeth gently as he uses his tongue to pull off the ring. Gilbert thrust his hips and came in Oz's mouth. A light blush coated his cheeks as his eyes rolled almost to the back of his head. Oz drinks his seed greedily and sucks on his cock hard. "Oz...Stop..." Gilbert mumbled lazy. Oz gently bit down on the shaft and shook his head. Gilbert yelped and whimpered. "Let go please, Oz!"

Oz stops and looks at Gilbert. "There I stopped," starts sucking on his balls

"W-Would stop molesting me?" Gilbert shouted, getting a bit annoyed by Oz's actions.

"Fine I'm tired of your bitching," Oz sighed. He gets up and stomps off, slamming the door behind him.

Gilbert lay there, allowing the tears of angst to flow. First Break forced himself on him and now Oz, who was supposed to be his darling and innocent student, turned rotten as well. He lowered his arms from over his head and hooked his knees in them. Gilbert curled himself into a ball and sobbed into his knees. "Why me? Of all the people in the world! Why?" He cried, feeling so used and so useless to the point that he wanted to die.

-Break's POV-

Break wanted to die right there and then, when Gilbert shouted those cruel words at him. I hate you. Those three words are so simple, yet they surprisingly have such a strong meaning behind them. At first, Break assumed that Gilbert would pout and ignore him for a few days. But then a few days turned into a week and then that turned two weeks. And finally today was the marking of a full month that Gilbert had not talked, touched, or even looked in Break's direction. It was torture not being noticed by his beloved raven. Not being able to sneak into his room. Not being able to touch those soft lips or groping his perfectly sculpted ass. Not being able to taste that delicious taste that was only Gilbert. But no, Gilbert had denied of these rights that belonged to him. Instead of showering his affection over Break, Gilbert continued to give his attention to Oz. Break wanted to strangle that little twerp's neck, when he passed back Gilbert's classroom door and saw Gilbert laughing. At what? He didn't have the slightest clue. But what he did know was Oz's face was red and there was a letter in his hand. Oz + Gilbert + Mysterious letter= A love confession right? Wait, what was Oz doing? Oz had climbed onto the desk, pinned Gilbert to his chair, and was now recently kissing his precious Gilbert's lips. Break without even thinking about punched through the door window, startling both Gilbert and Oz. Break angrily stomped away, not even caring about his bleeding fist. "This is war." He said to himself, a smirk forming on his face.


	4. important please read!

Ok, guys and gurls. I'm in need of a beta reader and also inspiration. Actually to be honest, I have been extremely busy with just life lately and now have time to start updating my stories again. But the problem is I need your help with choosing with one to vote on which story should be updated first. I have setup a poll on my profile for you the fans to vote upon your favorite. And if you want to have your idea for the next chapter of whichever story you vote upon, you can either request it in my review or just simply private message me.

_With Hope and Love,_

_NinjaLovers_


	5. A Lover's Forgiveness

Chapter 4: A Lover's Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Pandora hearts!

**Pairings: **Seme(Break) & Uke (Gilbert)

**Warnings:** Teacher and Teacher relationship and mentions of Smut…

**Sneak Peek: **He opens the door, a bit shocked that it even unlocked, and hugs him. "I'll always be here for you, Gilbert." '_Did someone else decide to stay overnight too?'_ Though he did stop in the middle of his shower to realize how he was used like some sex toy again. How he had been moaning and taking it without much of a fight like some little slut.

**Author's Notes:** I got a new beta-reader who is just the easiest and greatest person to work with. And guess what? I finally posting a new real chapter for you guys so yay! But do enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

><p>Gilbert went almost in a zombielike manner to go clean himself up in the Men's locker rooms over in the PE department. He hobbled over to the teacher's locker. He blushed brightly at the sudden memory of him kicking the janitor out just as he had Gilbert made sure that none was inside before taking his spoiled clothes off and stepped into the shower area. The showers luckily were like little stalls because the way that Gilbert would have to wash away his shame. Though he did stop in the middle of his shower to realize how he was used like some sex toy again. How he had been moaning and taking it without much of a fight like some little slut. He had never felt so…so…<em>dirty<em> in his whole life. Gilbert balled his hand into a fist and hits against the shower wall. He rested his forehead against the wall while tears merged with the water that pounded onto his head.

Having decided it was best to stay overnight at the school, Break strolled into the locker rooms and quickly undressed his work attrie. He then walks into the showers silently and stops when he hears a shower stall already in use. _'Did someone else decide to stay overnight too?'_ He asked himself as he walked by it and then back to it at the sound of crying. _'Who would be..Oh wait earlier didn't I spy Gilbert talking to the janitor? Maybe something is troubling him.'_ He knocks on the door. "Gilbert...Is there something wrong?"

Gilbert is startled by the sudden sound of Break's voice and quickly wraps his eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Break..."

Break felt in his gut that nothing meant something. He opens the door, a bit shocked that it even unlocked, and hugs him. "I'll always be here for you, Gilbert."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile. Break was always an odd person and did have that ability choose times like these to say the right things. Gilbert then grimaces and looks back at Break. _'Then again is he just being nice to me just to have sex with me again? Of course, that must be it.'_ He thought as he quickly turned around and pushed Break away. "Like hell, you sick fuck! I don't want you even an inch near me after what you did!"

Break looks down and stares almost shamefully at his feet. "But you kept moaning out my name every night, so I thought you wanted it. I thought you would enjoy it," He lied gently with a light purr.

Gilbert blushes and growls angrily at Break, "That's because you...you..." Gilbert clenched his fists. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU RAPED ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU IN THAT WAY! AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T_ 'ENJOY' _IT!" Gilbert practically screams at Break.

Break felt like Gilbert had just stabbed him in the chest and couldn't help the tears that fell. "YOUR SO STUPID. NO WONDER YOU CANT UNDERSTAND OUR FEELINGS!" He yells at Gilbert.

Gilbert is a bit taken back by this and stares at the now crying Break. "W-What do you mean I can't understand your feelings?"

Break turns around and heads out without a word, feeling too horrible to even speak. Gilbert stood for a few seconds, wondering what to do. He weighed out his options and being the curious little raven he was. He quickly darted out of the shower and went after Break. Break headed into the lockers and starts getting was lucky able to find him and grabs his arm. "I'm sick of this shit that you and Oz kept pulling with me! Now you better tell what you meant or so help me that I'll...I'll.." Trying to think of something on the spot , Gilbert snatches Break's balls with his free hand and pins him against the lockers. "I'll crash your damn ball right here."

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Break shouts suddenly.

Gilbert's whole body seemed to turn dark shade of red. "W-What? But..." His grip tightens around Break's balls. "But why would you forcibly have sex with me? Why did you both do that to me if you loved me?!"

"Because I though... you wanted it... you always talked in your sleep and you sounded like you loved it happening to you..." Break choked out, having a somewhat hard time breathing.

"And you took that as permission? Normal people would at least asked me out first or you know even take me to a damn good club or bar before even remotely having sex with me." Gilbert huffs and lets Break go. _'Guess Morons are more common than I thought...'_ Gilbert looks Break up and down before sighing heavily. "I'll give you a chance...Just one...Since you stole my ass virginity for a somewhat good cause." Break hugs him tightly and cried into Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert felt extremely awkward in this sitaution as he slowly wraps his arms around Break's waist. "Eh...It's ok to stop crying you know...Anytime soon preferably..."

"O-ok," Break sniffled and tried to wiped his tears away.

Gilbert sighs and looks around. _'There has to be something i could do to get him to stop crying so much...Maybe if I give this sick bastard a kiss. Maybe that will shut him up.'_ He blushed even more at the thought of what he was about to do. He scared really more than anything. It wasn't like this was his first kiss from Break but this wasn't exactly an unwilling one either. Gilbert pushes Break away a little before leaning up against him and kisses him.

Break stops instantly crying and kisses Gilbert back deeply, around one of his arms around his waist. Gilbert moans as they kissed, feeling more turned on then he had felt in a long time. Break kisses him more passionately by slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and heatedly danced with Gilbert's tongue. Gilbert slowly pulls Breaks on top of him as him lay back on one of the locker room benches. He wraps his legs around the other's waist. He wondered to himself how he could not have noticed before how good of a kisser Break was. Having decided that maybe he should apologize to his beloved Gilbert for being so rough, Oz had followed Gilbert and kept himself hidden as he watched his beloved dare accepting a love from another. It was the last straw of Gilbert's betaryal for Oz when Gilbert had the nerve to pull the other man on top of him. Oz ran over and shoved Break off of Gilbert. "Get off of him you filthy animal! he's mine!" Oz hissed.

Break growls fiercely in return, "Says the man who touches another mans lover! Oh wait I meant 'Says the _boy_'!"

"Boy?!" Oz exclaims and glares at Break. "I'm more of a man than you, Xerxes-sensei! At least Nightray-sensei was enjoying the way I fucked him than like your half-ass thrusts or maybe you're just a bit...Oh how do I put it? Small!" Gilbert sat awkwardly on the bench as they two argued, yet again not sure what to do.

"At least he got turned on when I kissed him you half pint!"

"Oh please he was practically humping my leg by my kisses." Oz blew Break a kiss and then grinned evilly with a little touch of middle finger. "And who ya calling 'half pint', old geezer?!"

Break lowers his hand and grips Gilbert's hard cock. "See how I got him like this? He's all mine. I had him first."

"B-Break!" Gilbert yelps and whimpers as his neglected cock was finally getting some attention. Oz was enraged by this and then only smiles mischeviously. "Well go fuck yourself because at least he was fantasying about me way longer!"

"Yet he moans out my name in his sleep." Break smiles as he strokes his cock.

Gilbert trembles and moans. his mind and his body was in a world of confusion not sure what to do. He decided to it was best for it to just give into the pleasure instead of fighting it. Oz couldn't resist the urge of punching break and knocked Break right in his jaw. "Damn you! He's mine regardless of what you say!"

break smiles sweetly at Oz before returning his punch and then quickens the pace of stroking Gilbert's dick.

Gilbert lets out a loud cries of pleasure as his body twitches and trembles uncontrollably. Oz stumbles back and falls on his butt. "Fuckin bastard!"

He smiles and rubs Gilbert's cocks head with his thumb.

Gilbert gasps and blushes as he watches Break dazedly. He licks his lips at the sight of Break smiling with such a hot expression on his face if it was even possible, it turned Gilbert on even gets up, growling loudly at Break. "How about we ask Nightray-sensei who he want me or you?"

Break smiles deviously, "I agree how about it, Gilbert-kun."

Gilbert shivers and nervously looks at the two. "I-I...I choose Break.." He was shocked at his own words. Oz kick the bench that Gilbert was on violently. Gilbert turns to looks back at Oz when Oz suddenly slaps him. " How dare you say such a thing? You're mine! And you better change that mind of yours or your ass isnt the only thing you're going to worry about." Oz threatens Gilbert.

Break stands up and slaps Oz angrily, "We made an agreement, so give him up!"

Oz hold his stinging cheek while he glares at Break. "I will never give up until he's mine or dead!" Gilbert was in shock at the new form behavior that had showed earlier showing again in Oz.

"Well hes mine, and im not giving him up to a _boy_!"

"I'm not a damn boy, you perverted old man! And he is not!"


	6. A Lover's Spark

Chapter 5: A Lover's Spark

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Pandora hearts!

**Pairings: **Seme(Break) & Uke (Gilbert)

**Warnings:** Teacher and Teacher relationship and a little Smut

**Sneak Peek: **Oz clenched his fists as he scrambled out of the lockers, but not without cursing Break and saying that this wasn't over. Gilbert shutter at the request that made almost all of his worries go away. "Why of course, Gilbert." Oz grinned wickedly as he recorded what the cameras had picked in Gilbert's and Break's room.

* * *

><p>Break grabs Oz by his collar and slams him against the lockers. "I'm only going to say this once small fry, get the fuck out of my sight before I rip you a new one." Break said rather calmly with a pleasant yet unsettling smile that cause Oz to gulps and tremble. Break drops him and turns his back to Oz. "You have to the count of five."<p>

Oz clenched his fists as he scrambled out of the lockers, but not without cursing Break and saying that this wasn't over. Break sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, before looking back at his now frightened lover. He sat down next to Gilbert and held him tightly. "Hush, now darling. Nothing is going to you or me. I'll make sure that. But for now," He whispered softly to Gilbert and then ever so smoothly says in a husk voice. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Gilbert shutter at the request that made almost all of his worries go away. He looked around and shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't want Break to ramp into him until he was moaning mess. He just didn't want to get walked in on again. "Can't we just go home where you can make love to me on a comfortable bed and not on a hard bench?"

"Why of course, Gilbert." Break chuckled softly as he gets up and opens his locker. Gilbert quickly follows lead and goes gets dressed before meeting his love outside of the locker room. Break gently took the blushing Gilbert's hand as they left to go back to thier apartment together. As they made thier way into building, Gilbert had at one point clung to Break and started an assault on Break's face and neck. Break kept his balance as he walked up the stairs to the apartment door and nervously fumbled with the keys. All the while Gilbert was far too horny and needy to really care about people watching them as he sucked and bite down on Break's deliciously plump neck. Gilbert purred loudly when Break pressed him against the wall as Break's foot shut the door. Break licks Gilbert's neck and begins to return all of Gilbert's bites and hickeys. Gilbert whimpers loudly and moans as he slowly grinds against the other. In this heated haze of need, Gilbert and Break could not remember when they ended up naked in the Gilbert's bedroom.

"Oh...nggh...B-Break, stop b-being such a tease!" Gilbert whines as Break continued to stroke his member in a rapid pace while stretching his lover's ass. Break remember quickly how much he loved and desired this side of Gilbert.

"Oh, but Gilbert, you love it when I'm a tease. Just look how wet you're getting with me just fingering you and playing with your little friend alone." Break smirked and begin to suck on his love's neck again. he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger. Gilbert gasps and groans, trying to adjust to Break's size. Break slowly thrusts in and out of Gilbert. When Gilbert feels that the pain has numbed a bit, he moans and rolls his hips impatiently. Break caught the hint and started to pick up speed as he slammed into Gilbert's prostate dead on. Gilbert's screams of pleasure and Break's low moans with a few grunts seemed to filled the room, even after they hit the ultimate point of ecstasy. They panted tiredly in each other's arms. Gilbert looked up at Break. "Break...Does this mean we're dating now?"

Break thought about it for a few moments and then grinned. "Well, unless Gilbert would foresay want to be my bride first, then I guess we are dating." Gilbert turned red and hit Break with a pillow.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

_Meanwhile..._

Oz grinned wickedly as he recorded what the cameras had picked in Gilbert's and Break's room. Oz had loved Gilbert so much that he wanted to watch him every minute of the day. So with the help of his fortune and brains, he placed cameras in all the commons places that Gilbert would normally go. "Oh this is wonderful! Simply Fanastic! Oh my darling Sensei, you are beautiful and lovely, but none dares chooses anyone over me. Especially an old man like Xerxes-sensei! I can do so much more for you then he could which why with a heavy heart I must use this sweet recording of you two against you." Oz chuckles to himself as he left his little lair and went to bed.


End file.
